Dog Psychology
by Miss Kagura
Summary: After a talk with Sesshomaru, Kagome consults modern books on dog psychology to steal Inuyasha's heart from Kikyou! InuKag.
1. My Dog Can Sit!

**Chapter 1**

Sesshomaru lounged in a tree, happily on his own for the day. When he said he was 'going to search for Naraku' and left Jaken with Rin, what he really meant was 'I can't stand you for another day, Jaken.' He purred and stretched out, letting the sun that made it through the leaves shine on him. He found the perfect spot and he was going to relax for once!

Then he smelled a familiar human scent approaching, that of Inuyasha's wench. Sesshomaru grinned. If Kagome was separated from the group, it had lost it's one and only intelligent member. Plus, his brother was a clumsy idiot when she wasn't around, and didn't fight half as well. He could go beat Inuyasha up, or he could take a nap. He closed his eyes, the nap seeming much more interesting.

"Stupid Inuyasha!" She cried as she stumbled through the forest. "I hate you!" Kagome tripped and fell down, slicing her knee open. "Fuck you, Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru arched his brows at the obscenity that left her mouth. This girl had a filthy mouth for someone who could keep the jewel shards so perfectly pure. "Damn you Kikyou and your shitty clay body and your fucking coming around just when things are fucking getting good!"

She sat down and started to rummage through her backpack for the first aid kit. "Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou...Kikyou is dead, you fucking moron!" Kagome said. "And even if she wasn't, she's still a bitch and she treats everyone like crap!" She disinfected the cut, still ranting to herself. "I know what you're going to say. 'But Kikyou died for me!' Well guess what? I don't give a flying fuck anymore, I'm fucking going home to my own time!" She put a bandage on and smiled. "Then Kikyou can find the jewel shards and you guys can live happily fucking after. A stupid half-demon and his undead clay bride! How romantic!"

Kagome froze when she looked up to see Sesshomaru sitting in a tree, wearing a very bewildered expression. They stared at each other for a moment before either of them spoke.

"Hi." Kagome said.

"Hello." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome stood up and brushed herself off. "Did you hear all that?" She asked nervously.

"Half the forest heard it." Sesshomaru said. "May I make a suggestion? Stop expecting Inuyasha to act like a human."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha is a hanyou, but he is not like most hanyou." Sesshomaru said. "His youkai half is strong enough that he can defeat almost any full-blooded youkai despite being an idiot. He will not act like a human, because his youkai side is so strong."

"You're saying I should treat him like a dog?" Kagome asked.

"More or less." Sesshomaru said. "To take Kikyou's place, you have to give him things Kikyou did not and thus prove yourself a better companion."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome said. "I don't really know anything about them, except how Naraku broke them up by turning them on each other."

"Is that how you really see it?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly amused.

"It was her fault for not trusting him!" Kagome blurted out. "She didn't give him her trust. Is that what I'm supposed to prove?"

Sesshomaru jumped down. "That is for you to figure out, Little Miko. My baka brother has apparently picked up on the scent of your blood and is approaching, so I take my leave."

He disappeared just as she heard Inuyasha's footsteps quickly approaching. "Kagome! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Kagome said, thinking about her revelation. "I need to go home though, and get some books."

Inuyasha gave her a confused expression. "You aren't mad at me?" He sniffed the air. "Why do I smell Sesshomaru? Did he hurt you?"

"Nope!" Kagome cheerfully said. "We just had a little talk is all. Will you give me a ride to the well, please?"

Inuyasha stared at her as if Kagome had grown several extra sets of legs. "Please?"

"Mhm!" Kagome chirped. "Please!"

He nervously carried her to the well. "When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow night, I guess." Kagome said. "Bye!" She said as she jumped down into the well and emerged in her own time.

Kagome spent a little time with her family, then took a bath and got dressed. _Maybe Sesshomaru is right. He's really old, he's a dog demon, and he has a point; Inuyasha does act different on the new moon. If I want to steal his heart...I need to understand him._ Two buses and a short walk later, she walked up to a bookstore employee and smiled. "Hi! I'm looking for books on Dog Psychology."

She followed the woman to a shelf of books and looked at them, unsure of what she really wanted. _The Dog Whisperer, that sounds interesting. Says here he rehabilitates vicious dogs. Inuyasha's stupid though, not vicious. _"I wonder if they have any on rehabilitating dogs that are just plain dumb?"

"Oh, a dog training book?" The woman asked. "Right over here!" Kagome giggled as she pictured Inuyasha playing fetch and rolling over at her command. "Does your dog do any tricks?" She asked, making small talk.

"He can sit!" Kagome snickered.

"Oh, how cute!" The lady said. "Well, let me know if you need anything!"

"_Dogs and Children."_ Kagome laughed again. _I wonder if 'children,' includes kitsune cubs. Is there a chapter on how to get Inuyasha to stop bonking that poor kid on the head?_ There was! "Stopping Aggression Toward Children, Page 301." She picked it up and found a few others, then bought them and left.

When she got home, she flopped down on her bed and started to read bits and pieces. _This makes sense! I'm going to kiss Sesshomaru next time I see him! Or...do something nice for him that won't make him kill me!_ She thought, interested in reading for the first time since she'd fallen down the well.

At 4AM, she slammed a book shut. "I know what I have to do." She said to herself. "I will restore balance to our pack! He will be a confident pack leader!" She put the book on her nightstand and went to sleep, eager to start her new campaign.

The next day, she went to a pet shop to buy some dog treats Inuyasha seemed to like when she spotted small display of little silver whistles. "Silent Training Whistles." _I wonder if those work...Maybe I could get one so I could get Inuyasha's help if I needed it. Without other people knowing. I bet he can hear it. I wonder if other demons can?_

She passed back through the well at about noon and noticed Inuyasha was waiting for her, sitting in a tree. "Hi Inuyasha!"

"Hey Kagome." He said, still unsure as to why she stopped being angry with him. "Are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

"Mhmm!" Kagome said.

"_The Alpha always walks ahead of the pack. It establishes him as the leader and helps him feel secure as the protector of his pack."_

She let him walk ahead of her, but he waited for her to catch up, so she walked beside him. "I was meaning to talk to you about something." Kagome said. "We've been taking care of Shippou since his parents died, and he really doesn't have anywhere else to go. I really appreciate that you've let him stay with us, and I know he really looks up to you." She looked up to see Inuyasha's face the same color as a red crayon and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha said.

"I was thinking that maybe you could teach Shippou to hunt. He's getting to the age he should learn that, and you're the only one who can teach him." Kagome said. "I'm sure it would mean a lot to Shippou."

Inuyasha was still blushing and looked extremely uncomfortable. "Yeah, he's getting older. Maybe he can finally start to do something useful." He said, brushing off the sentiment with an insult.

"Did someone teach you to hunt?" Kagome asked.

"Nah." Inuyasha said. "I learned on my own. It's not exactly hard to figure out, especially if there's no other way to eat and you're starving."

Kagome heard the sadness in his voice and took his hand. "I'm glad Shippou won't have to learn that way. He's an orphan too, but he has us!"

When they got back to the village, Inuyasha picked up Shippou. "C'mon, Runt! It's time for you to learn how to do something useful." He said.

"Huh?" Shippou said. "Other than spying on the girls for you and Miroku?"

_**Wham!**_

Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "I seem to have developed Hiraikotsu Head." He said. "May I have some of your amazing pain medication, Kagome?"

Kagome dug through her backpack and Miroku saw the books.

"So what are you teaching Shippou?" Sango asked. "How to be a jerk?"

"No, Stupid. I'm going to teach Shippou how to hunt!" Inuyasha declared.

Shippou's eyes practically sparkled. "Really? You mean it? You're going to teach me to hunt?!" He ran out of the hut, babbling excitedly. "My dad always said he'd teach me when I got old enough. This is great!"

After Inuyasha and Shippou had been gone a few minutes, Miroku crossed his arms. "I need to speak to you alone, Kagome." He said.

"Eh?" Kagome asked, following him out of the hut. "What's wrong, Miroku?"

He smiled. "Do those books have anything to do with Inuyasha? I know we're the only ones who can read, but I'm terribly curious."

"Alright..." Kagome said nervously. "Let's just say in the Kikyou vs. Kagome war, someone joined Team Kagome and told me that Inuyasha is more canine-minded than human most of the time. The only way for me to become the one Inuyasha wants to be with, I have to prove myself a better mate than Kikyou." Kagome said. "Unless I do that, he'll always be loyal to Kikyou."

"That makes sense, oddly enough." Miroku said. "And if you'd like my help, or Sango's, I'm sure you already both know we're on this 'Team Kagome' you speak of. I do wonder who would have such insight into the workings of Inuyasha's mind."

"Sesshomaru." Kagome squeaked.

Miroku scratched his chin. "He would probably know more than Inuyasha's demon side than anybody, I suppose." He shrugged. "How do you think Inuyasha and Shippou are faring?"

"Alright Shippou, do you smell that?" Inuyasha said.

Shippou held into Inuyasha's shoulder. "It smells like a boar."

"Track her scent." Inuyasha said. "I'll follow you. And I'm getting hungry, so make it quick." He followed the kitsune, who walked on his all fours, sniffing the ground for a boar. "Adjust for the angle of the wind." Inuyasha said as Shippou veered off course. He'd done that a few times as a kid, and it was as frustrating as hell.

"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked. "This is really fun."

"Whatever, just hurry it up." Inuyasha said as they continued through the forest for a few more minutes.

Shippou gasped. "There she is! I found her!" He said, wearing a proud smile.

"Hey Shippou." Inuyasha said, crossed his arms. "You aren't done yet."

"What do you mean? I found her!" Shippou said.

"Yeah, but she's still alive." Inuyasha said.

Shippou's eyes shot open in shock. "I can't kill her! That's your job!"

"Nope." Inuyasha said. "You hunted her down, now you have to kill her."

"No! I can't kill that! It's not like some stupid fish!" Shippou said. "It's just like us, it walks around and eats and drinks and I can't do it!" He sobbed, holding on to Inuyasha's pants. "What if she has babies? What if she is going to have babies? What if...WAAAH!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippou and leapt next to the boar, then slashed her throat with one claw. Shippou turned and hit Inuyasha. "You monster!"

Inuyasha sat down and crossed his legs, then pushed Shippou down into the ground next to him. "I didn't kill her for the sake of killing her, you dipshit. Besides, you eat stuff I've killed all the fucking time, so stop crying." He glared at Shippou, still sobbing and devastated, and put his head down. "Listen good, Shippou, because I'm only saying this once."

"Huh?" Shippou said.

"You're a kitsune and I am half-Inuyoukai. If we don't eat meat, we'll die." Inuyasha said. "And for us to eat meat, other things have to die. When you have to kill something, try not to waste it. We can take this back now, and eat it with the others, so we can keep fighting. It's something we can do for the others, since it would take Kagome forever to find food on her own."

Shippou wiped his nose and his eyes. "Kagome always takes good care of us."

Inuyasha sighed. "Let's go."

**Pwease Review!**

**Next Chapter: Kagome decides to be a little naughty!**


	2. And Now, For a Little Naughty

**Chapter 2 – And Now, For a Little Naughty**

Inuyasha proudly showed of his student's kill. "He's a natural!" He said, leaving out the fact Shippou had broken down in tears over the actually killing portion of the hunt. Shippou stared at the cooking meat with a depressed look and refused to actually eat any.

Kagome served the boar stew and offered a big bowl to Inuyasha first.

"_The Alpha Male always starts eating first."_

"Kagome, I do hope you brought back some of that floral soap." Sango said. "Since we started taking baths together I just don't feel right if I don't smell good."

Miroku smiled. "If only you knew how much you tempt me, Sango."

"Have I ever told you about my sixth sense?" Sango asked, her voice cheerful and light. "It tells me when you're about to get the crap kicked out of you. It's tingling right now."

Shippou walked away and sat by himself, and Kagome was about to go after him when Inuyasha grabbed her skirt. "Leave him alone." Inuyasha's voice lowered. "He wasn't very happy about the actual killing part of the hunt."

"Awww...poor Shippou." Kagome said.

"Hmph. He'll get over it." Inuyasha said. "Don't coddle him. xzThis is a growing up thing for demons." His eyes drifted to the whistle she had around her neck. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh!" Kagome said. "It's a silent dog whistle, I was curious about whether or not you could hear it." She held it to her mouth and blew. "Did you hear it?"

"Nope." Inuyasha said. "It must be broken."

A mile away, Sesshomaru held his ears. _What the hell was that sound?!_ He thought..

Kagome blew it again. "Nothing?"

"Nope." Inuyasha said. "That could have been useful."

Sesshomaru's eyes bulged out. _I will find the source of that sound. And then destroy it. _He raced in the direction of the offending noise. _Oh yes, there will be suffering. _ He thought, a slight ringing still present in his injured ears.

Kagome stretched and decided to go walk to the well for forgotten feminine products back home. Periods and the feudal era were really just things that shouldn't mix. She wasn't sure how women managed without her modern comforts, but it was one thing she FORCED Inuyasha to allow her to go home for. Her mind wandered aimlessly as she walked to the well, and she eventually took the whistle off and tried to adjust it. She tried blowing into it again and heard the sound of something crashing through trees. Sesshomaru landed at her feet, grasping his ears.

"No...more..." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome brightened up. "You can hear this?" She blew into it again and Sesshomaru yelped like a puppy, curling up into a ball. "That bad, huh?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "That is the worst, most painful sound I have ever heard."

"You know, in my time, these are sold by the THOUSANDS. They cost almost nothing." Kagome said. "I should buy them in bulk and start giving them out here as gifts."

"You wouldn't." Sesshomaru said, standing up. "Such a pure soul would never do something that cruel to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome sighed. "How about this? I'll only blow the whistle if I need your help. If you come help me, I'll stop blowing it, okay?"

"Only if you promise this Sesshomaru that you never bring another torture whistle into this world." Sesshomaru said. "Although, in exchange for promising to never, ever use it, unless you are in danger of death, I might be willing to give you some interesting information."

"I'm listening." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru felt slightly amused by the situation and found the trade of information for freedom to be more than worth his while. "Kikyou is undead. She smells of clay, death, and soil. You smell of purity, fertility, and life. You could...exploit this, and draw my baka brother's attention to this fact."

"What do you mean?" Kagome said.

"My sense of smell tells me you're entering heat." Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha's nose will be sharp enough to smell the same thing and feel the effect it has on him. Certain behaviors, like positioning yourself properly, would be subtle, but highly erotic."

"Positioning myself?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru scowled. "Surely you've seen dogs mate before."

Kagome blushed. "I can't do that in front of HIM! Or anyone! Are you nuts?"

"Then you might as well give up." Sesshomaru said. "Have you ever wondered why nothing happens between you? It is always the female's job to communicate when she has accepted a male."

**The Next Morning**

Inuyasha woke up and the first thing that hit him was Kagome's scent, as she had apparently put her sleeping bag closer to him at some point of the night. He noticed she was in heat, but she had gone into that so many times he was used to dealing with it.

But not this.

While the others were outside cooking and chatting, Kagome was crawling around Kaede's hut, on her all fours, her face close to the ground and her butt in the air. _Please make her stand up soon. Please, Please, Please. _Inuyasha thought, as he felt his face flush and his heart start to pound. He held Tessaiga's sheath in between his legs to hide his arousal, and found himself unable to move. There was something instinctively sexual about what she was doing, and he'd never felt so turned on. Her green skirt barely covered her entire ass, and her silky, pale thighs were totally exposed. "K-K-Kagome? What are you doing?"

Kagome smiled nonchalantly. "I'm looking for an earring." She said, crawling past him. "I need you.."

Inuyasha's entire body seemed go stiff at once.

"...to help me find my earring." She leaned down further and picked up the sparkling object, giving Inuyasha a brief flash of her pink panties. "Ah, here it is!"

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha blushing deeper than she had ever seen. "Inuyasha!" She said, crawling over between his legs and putting her hand on his cheek. "Are you running a fever?"

"I'm alright." Inuyasha said. _I need to be nice and gentle. If she 'sits' me like this, I'll never be able to have babies. Making babies, sex, naked Kagome...must divert mind and tame erection...Jaken, Jineji, Kaede!_ He thought.

"Are you sure?" Kagome said, "Even the tops of your ears are red." She rubbed them gently and Inuyasha clutched onto Tessaiga's sheath for everything he was worth. Kagome's hands ran through his hair, down to his red face. "Your hands are pale." Kagome said, taking them into her own. "And clammy! You're starting to sweat!"

Inuyasha nearly jumped through the wall when she started to undress him. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?!" He yelled.

"I'm taking off your clothes so you can cool off. You have a fever!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha cowered. "I don't have a fever!" He yelled as he ran out of the hut and far away fast.

_Was she doing that on purpose?_ Inuyasha thought. _She must have been. That look in her eyes...Kagome was seducing me! For someone who usually blushes when we accidentally touch, she knew exactly what to do._ Inuyasha came to a screeching halt and turned back to the village, where he found her alone, laying in the grass, looking at the clouds.

"_In order to demonstrate submission, dogs often lay on their backs, with their torso and neck exposed to attack. It is a signal to other canines that they don't seek a fight. It is submissive, but unapologetic."_

Inuyasha found her laying there, with an innocent look on her face. There was something about her that he just couldn't figure out, but the instant he saw her, he didn't feel any aggression at all toward her. It was like, she had already given up and let him win.

He sat in the grass next to her. "Were you really seducing me?"

"Yeah." Kagome said, meeting his eyes as she turned her head. "Did you hate it?" She reached out and offered him her hand, and he took it, his fingers lacing with her own.

"No." Inuyasha said, blushing. "I just never, ever imagined you'd do something like that. That was amazing, the things you did appealed to me in a very carnal level. I mean, you were amazing. I don't understand what it means though."

"It means that if you ever change your mind, I'll be right here." Kagome said. _And you will. Trust me._

"We should probably get going." Inuyasha said, his voice laden with guilt as he stood up and pulled Kagome to her feet. "I think I need to get into some cold water first though, thanks to you."

Inuyasha walked to a little reservoir where he knew the girls bathed and undressed, then got in the water. He dove underwater and swam for a bit, only to come up and find Sesshomaru sitting on a near bank. "The live one is more attractive." He said.

"Damnit, Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha said, looking over to where Tessaiga sat on the shore.

"Just here to offer my dear little brother some advice." Sesshomaru said. "I have an interest in preventing you from mating a clay pot – it would sully our family name even further. Explaining that I have a hanyou brother with an undead bride is a most unsettling idea."

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Good thing I don't give a damn what you think. Again, WHY are you trying to offer me advice?"

"This Sesshomaru is just being a good brother." He said. "You look flustered, little brother. And smell...aroused."

Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn anew. "Damnit, Sesshomaru, get out of here!"

"You could always use your succubus to relieve the tension she caused." Sesshomaru said. "Women only tempt men because they wish for attention."

"Damnit! Go away!" Inuyasha said, charging out of the water after his brother.

In the forest, Sango and Miroku walked with Shippou. They were walking to get fresh water for their upcoming journey. "I wonder what was wrong with Inuyasha." Sango said. "He was acting crazy, I was surprised Kagome didn't sit him until he made a ditch."

"I think Kagome is trying a different approach to Inuyasha." Miroku said. "She hasn't had too say 'sit' in an entire day, so she must have figured out something! He isn't even beating up on Shippou."

Shippou proudly stood and put his nose up in the air. "That's because Inuyasha and I are hunters!" He started running. "Hey, I smell Inuyasha!"

When they ran past the edge of the forest to the clearing where the pond sat and gasped. Sango's hands covered Shippou's eyes, Miroku's hand's went over Sango's eyes, and he stood and watched in horror as Inuyasha ran down the muddy bank stark naked with Tessaiga in one hand, lunging after his brother, only to slip in the mud.

Inuyasha screamed like a woman when he realized his companions had seen him and covered himself, allowing his brother plenty of time to escape. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou quickly ran the other direction, fleeing from the crazy hanyou and the memory of watching him swing his sword around, totally nude.

Sango blushed as she remembered what she saw and she whispered. "Was Inuyasha...aroused?"

"It looked that way." Miroku said. "Over Sesshomaru, no less. Should we tell Kagome?"

Sango sighed. "I'll do it. Kagome should know about something like this. This is one of those things we would only discuss at bath time."

"Are you sure she won't need the support of her spiritual friend at such a time?" Miroku asked. "I would be more than happy to join you!"

Sango leered at Miroku. "Remember that special sense I told you about? Yeah, it's telling me you're about to be stricken with Hiraikotsu Head."

**Please Review! I Wuv Reviews!**

**Special thanks to: Sango Mumbo Bum, Demonicalien, That'sMyFiasco, Shadow35094, and Kattara!**

**Next Chapter: Life According to Inuyasha!**


	3. A Man to Man Conversation

**Chapter 3 – A Man-to-Man Conversation**

Inuyasha and Shippou carefully stalked a wild goat. "See how it's laying? He's on his guard, probably because he's alone and he's afraid of predators."

"Us." Shippou said.

"Yes. Us." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, what were you doing with Sesshomaru?" Shippou said.

Inuyasha blushed and glared at Shippou. "We were fighting. I didn't have time to get dressed."

"Hmph." Shippou said. "You should probably tell Sango not to tell Kagome then, cause I think Miroku thinks you were trying to do something else."

Inuyasha's eyes filled with fear as he processed what his friends 'might' think about his running naked after his own brother. "Something...else?! Aww, damnit!" The goat heard his outcry and made a break for it. "No, you come back here!" Inuyasha said, chasing after it.

In Inuyasha's mind, all he knew is that Kagome had taken a fairly devious turn and seduced him, and knowing Kagome, he knew she probably talked to Sango about it. Was her morning seduction the end of her sexual trickery? Did she have an accomplice? _How the hell am I supposed to figure that out? _He turned to Shippou and gave the young kitsune an evil smirk.

"Fox Magic: Fox Net!" Shippou yelled, throwing a leaf to the fleeing goat, catching it. Inuyasha slit its throat and threw it over his shoulder.

"Here's the thing, Shippou. There comes a time in your life that you stop being a baby and become a man. You're a hunter now, and you have to stay on my side, because you're a man now and men stick together." Inuyasha said. "Right?"

Shippou put his hands on his hips and resolutely responded. "Of course I'm a man. What did you think, Inuyasha?!"

"Well, if you do me a favor man-to-man, I'll do one for you sometime." Inuyasha said.

"You want me to spy on Kagome?" Shippou asked. "I'm not stupid, you know."

Inuyasha's ears went flat. "She can't know. It's her fault. You know what she was doing to me today? Torturing me."

Shippou's little heart broke. "Kagome tortured you?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. "So be a good little man for me and help me figure out what she's planning next, okay?"

"You can count on me!" Shippou said.

Shippou followed Inuyasha back to camp. What neither of them realized is that the time they were spending together was all part of Kagome's plan to make them bond together as brothers, instead of Inuyasha constantly bullying the boy.

Back at camp, Kagome was planning her next move when she suddenly felt two jewel shards approaching at a fast rate.

"_Challenges to bitches in a pack may cause instability and tension."_

Inuyasha came bounding in from the forest and threw the goat and Shippou down. "Hey Wolfshit, what the hell do you want?"

Kouga smiled self-confidently. "Just counting down the seconds until my future wife plants your face in the ground!"

"Oh yeah? How about counting down the seconds until you die?" Inuyasha said, lunging at Kouga.

If Kagome was right, she could hit two birds with one stone, making Kouga understand without words what she wanted, and help Inuyasha feel more secure. _The 'Sit' command makes him feel insecure, because it's like I disciplined my own pack leader in front of another pack leader who was interested in his female. I don't really want to hurt Kouga, but I'd rather have Inuyasha more than I don't want to hurt Kouga. _Kagome thought.

Kouga finally landed a kick on Inuyasha's jaw, knocking him over and Kagome ran to them. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked at her in fear and horror, sure that the next word he was going to hear would be 'sit.' Kouga expected it too, wearing a self-righteous smirk. Instead, she ran her fingers over his jaw. "Are you okay?"

"EH?" Kouga and Inuyasha said at the same time.

Kagome rubbed his jaw gently. "This looks like it hurt."

Kouga wasn't totally sure why, but there was something about what was going on that spoke to his inner wolf. There she was, tending to Inuyasha's wounds, not being her nice, polite self, not taking his flattery...just looking after Inuyasha. He growled. "I'll kill you someday, Dogturd, but I have better things to do today!" As he sped off, he sighed. "Something about that wasn't right." He said to himself.

"Hey." Inuyasha said. "Why didn't you 'sit' me like always?"

Kagome shrugged. "You and Kouga stopped fighting, so I didn't have to." She said.

Miroku, who was well aware of what had just happened, snickered quietly to himself as Kagome used Inuyasha's own nature against him. Sango saw his expression and leaned over, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Miroku said. Then, after some deliberation, he chose to make an already bizarre situation stranger. "Maybe Inuyasha has just decided to bond with Kouga like he bonded with Sesshomaru?"

Sango's face turned bright red. "You don't think! Sesshomaru is kind of feminine I guess, but Kouga?"

"I'm sure they were just posturing themselves in front of Kagome." Miroku said. "There are those who don't discriminate in the gender of those they make their bed with."

Sango blushed even deeper. _We're definitely going to need that bath tonight._ She thought. She watched Kagome's sympathetic voice and gentle hands soothe Inuyasha's jaw, knowing damn well he probably barely felt it. Inuyasha, in turn, seemed to eat up the attention. _Why isn't he blushing, insulting her, and then being 'sat' into the core of the earth?_

Later that night, after their hunt, Inuyasha knelt down to Shippou as the girls got everything ready for their bath. "Remember, don't let me down. You're a little man now." Shippou resolutely nodded and followed Sango and Kagome to a nearby stream.

"I have needed this all day!" Kagome said as she splashed around in the cool water. "Hey Sango, you've been awfully quiet today, is something wrong?"

Sango bit down on her bottom lip. "It was something I saw this morning. I saw Inuyasha nude, and was...you know...aroused. I didn't mean to, and before he saw us, we saw him chasing after Sesshomaru."

"This morning, after he came and got me at breakfast?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Sango replied.

Kagome fell dead silent for a moment, then started laughing at the top of her lungs. "I'll let you in on a little secret..." Kagome said, as Shippou trained his ear to the girl's voice, innocently floating in the water.

**One Hour Later**

Shippou walked alone in the woods and met Inuyasha. "So what did you find out?" Inuyasha asked, holding out a lollipop for Shippou.

"Well, Sesshomaru told Kagome you're just a big dog and she read a bunch of books about how to control dogs from her time...then he told her how to make you want to mate with her and some other stuff." Shippou said.

Inuyasha's face turned white as a sheet. "Sesshomaru...told...Kagome...how...to...seduce...me."

"**KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Kagome heard Inuyasha scream her name and knew that he must have found out. _It was Shippou, the traitor! I bet he and Inuyasha have bonded while hunting. Inuyasha turned him against me!_ She reached for the whistle and blew it as hard as she could.

Within seconds, Inuyasha was standing in front of her. His cheeks were red, his left eye was twitching, and she had no idea what was going to happen next. "You've been treating me like a fucking dog?"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said. "You know what, it's been working. You haven't been beating on Shippou and you didn't try to kill Kouga. You ARE a dog after all."

Inuyasha was fuming. "You stupid bitch!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru could hear the multiple impacts of Inuyasha's face and knew the young miko had been caught in her trickery. "Things were going so well, you should be glad I understand you better now."

"I'm not a fucking dog!" Inuyasha said. "Treat Sesshomaru like a dog if you want, but I'm a person."

Kagome walked over to him. "You're a man with dog ears, dog senses, a dog growl, who does dog tricks, eats dog biscuits, and thinks like a dog. Tell me again, what are you?"

Inuyasha growled and sat up. "You seduced me on Sesshomaru's advice. That officially ruins my entire memory about the whole thing!"

"So why don't we just make new ones?" Kagome asked.

He leered at her and rejected her dog psychology, leaning on his human side. "You know, it's kind of sick and wrong to want to have sex with a dog so bad. Why don't you just pick up a stray for--"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome paused and took a breath. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"Idiot." She murmured under her breath as she walked away.

When Sesshomaru arrived at Kyoto's Glade, he saw the miko sitting by the fire, anger flowing off her in long waves. He looked around for his brother, and didn't see him at first. Then, when he jumped into a tree, he saw a familiar wound in the earth, and at the bottom of a ten foot ditch, Inuyasha lay, semi-conscious. He whimpered and tried to get up. "My, my, Little Brother. When we visited Father's tomb, I was only jesting when I made that comment about you digging your own grave."

"Why?" Inuyasha rasped. "You have turned her into a monster." His back and neck cracked and popped as Inuyasha stood.

"I rather enjoy watching things like this." Sesshomaru said. "You really should be a little nicer to her."

"She is manipulative, cruel, sadistic, mean..." Inuyasha started.

Sesshomaru sighed. "And she's madly in love with you. I suggest you give in to her whims, because armed as such with her knowledge, you have little or no chance."

**Pwease Review!**

Special thanks to: Killer of Kikyo, Supersillee06, Shadow35094, The Sacred Tree, Lunar neko2020, and Lady Otori!


	4. Turning The Tables

**Chapter 4 – Turning the Tables**

Sesshomaru grinned and lazily stretched out in a tree. _It's been a good week._ He was enjoying the antics of his brother and his woman. His real interest was to get Inuyasha mated to the live woman and prevent him from bringing further shame to the family name. When he heard a small commotion, he silently made his way to it's source, the camp where Inuyasha's companions were cooking.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"What." Kagome snapped back, still mad.

"Do your books say anything about what you should do when a demon tries to kill you and your doggy friend is too pissed off at you to bother saving your ass?" He said.

Kagome smiled at him sweetly. "In my time, we have a special treatment for dogs that act like you. It's called euthanasia."

"What's that, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Her cheery tone never changed. "It's medicine that makes you die."

Miroku nervously scooted farther away from Kagome. He sensed the soul collectors, and saw Inuyasha sit up a little, as if he wanted to follow them, but both of them were pretty scared of what would happen if he went chasing after Kikyou after everything that had happened.

Kagome saw a soul collector and continued her cheerfully spiteful chatter. "We both you that you're an idiot and you're going to go after her no matter how many times I sit you. So just go, I'm tired of looking at you anyway." She said.

Miroku and Sango found themselves slowly getting farther and farther away from the quarreling duo, and decided to take Shippou and leave Kagome and Inuyasha to work things out. Secretly, they both knew it would end with Inuyasha chasing Kikyou, Kagome going home, and everyone getting a chance to rest while they tested their obstinacy.

"And let you win? I don't think so." Inuyasha replied. "I'm sure that's just what your books say I should do anyway."

"SIT!" Kagome hissed. "I think a little SIT-ting would do you some good, since when you SIT you seem to think a little more clearly."

Inuyasha growled. "You know what? Sesshomaru was right, all you want is for someone to pay attention to you!"

"Not 'someone,' you idiot! YOU!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

_How can he be so freaking dense!_ Kagome thought. "Yes, you. Not anyone else, just...you."

Inuyasha blushed and hung his head. "Kagome, you know what I promised Kikyou...and I haven't forgiven you yet anyway!"

"I don't care what you promised Kikyou!" Kagome said. _Alright, I think...I think I need to tell him he is wanted. That I want him. _"I don't want you to go to hell with her, you idiot!"

"Shut up, you crazy bitch!" Inuyasha yelled back. "I think YOU were the one that started all this by talking to Sesshomaru about how to seduce me!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "You know what? It worked! You were so nervous I thought you were going to cream yourself!"

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled, his face turning ten shades of red. "It's your fault for acting like a bitch in heat!"

"I AM BITCH IN HEAT, STUPID!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha fell down next to her, his ears flat on his head. "Hey."

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted at him.

Without another word he pulled her onto his lap and captured her lips in a kiss. Kagome was shocked at first, but wasn't about to give up her kiss for a retaliatory 'sit.' Instead, she opened her mouth a little and touched her tongue to his, making him jump a little. Kagome gave him a devious smile and straddled his lap, grinding against him.

Inuyasha whimpered like a puppy and Kagome giggled at him. He put his fingers under his chin and raised her head to look into her eyes. "Kagome, why is it that you want to be with me so much?"

"Because I-I..." She started, pink washing over her cheeks.

"Say it." Inuyasha rasped in her ear.

"Because I love you!" Kagome shouted, loud enough for everyone in the surrounding area to hear. _Solving conflict with physical comfort...Dog Psychology wins again! But I'll just keep that to myself!_

Sesshomaru's arched his brows so high they almost disappeared into his hair. _That woman and her yelling. My brother will surely go deaf. _He smelled the putrid scent of clay and bones approaching and sighed.

Kikyou had found the source of her frustrations. She aimed and fired a purification arrow, which was caught by the demon. "Why do you interfere in my affairs, Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru does not answer to humans. Or clay bitches, apparently." He replied. He looked at the burn on his hand where her purification arrow made contact with him. "The live one came much closer to killing me."

Kikyou's soul collectors flew by his face and he resisted the urge to slash them all to bits. "Why do you care if I take Inuyasha to hell?" She said. "You've tried to kill him yourself."

Sesshomaru didn't answer or look at her until she fired another arrow at him. "This Sesshomaru is getting impatient with your antics, Wench. If you are truly this eager to return to hell, my dear Father happened to leave me a method of sending you there with haste."

"You wouldn't." Kikyou said. "I will return to hell only with Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru growled. "This Sesshomaru has been to hell, and does not see the purpose a person would take a supposed lover to such a place. Do you find the jyaki or the mountain of corpses to be more romantic?"

"Why are you so interested in helping my little copy steal what belongs to me?" Kikyou asked.

Sesshomaru flipped down from the tree branch and growled. "No son of my father will ever be owned by anyone. Besides, Inuyasha may be an imbecile, but he's not stupid enough to give up his life for you."

"How wonderful of you, saving poor little Inuyasha's life." Kikyou said, laughing. "By tempting him with the childish behavior of my own reincarnation."

"Just educating Inuyasha on the finer things in life." Sesshomaru said.

"By encouraging him to behave like an uncouth demon?" Kikyou asked.

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration. "By encouraging him to act like an uncouth hanyou. A woman who attempted to change him into a human would never understand." He leapt up into the trees and took a quick look down at Kagome and Inuyasha as he left the area. _My, my, my plan is working well._

Inuyasha shivered as he felt Kagome start to pull his haori off.

A voice suddenly called from behind them. "Are we interrupting anything?" Miroku nervously said, holding his hands over Shippou's eyes. "As happy as we are that you guys have worked things out, we are hungry."

Kagome rolled off Inuyasha and they both started blushing and yelling excuses for why they'd caught in their compromising position:

"He had something in his eye!"

"She was looking in my ear for Myoga!"

"She was cold!"

"He needed..."

"Yeah, right." Shippou said.

"I agree with Shippou. 'He needed' sounds just about right, actually." Sango said.

Miroku gently rubbed her backside. "You know Sango, I need too." He said, grinning.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot!" Sango said, whacking him upside the head with her hiraikotsu. "Better?"

Miroku rubbed his head. "Not exactly what I had in mind, my dear, sweet Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome seem to have worked things out, I really must suggest we do the same. What they were doing when we got back was--"

**Wham!**

"...seemed truly--"

**Wham!**

"...pleasurable."

Miroku fell backwards, unconscious. Shippou shook his head. "So stupid!"

The sun set and everyone settled into bed, except Inuyasha, who waited for everyone to go to sleep, then nudged Kagome. "Hey Kagome, come with me." He said.

"I'm in my pajamas!" Kagome whispered.

"I don't care. Come on!" Inuyasha said, dragging her up by the hand. Kagome jumped on his back and he climbed to the top of the tallest tree around. He carefully put her down on a branch and pulled her down into his lap. Kagome looked out and they were towering over a lake, which the full moon and the stars glittered off beautifully. He wrapped his arms around her. "I thought...you might like to see this. Or something."

"Inuyasha..." She said, as she craned her head back and kissed him. "It's gorgeous."

"_One of the most intimate, calming actions dogs in a pack perform is grooming one another."_ She smiled, knowing there was nothing wrong with using psychology against him if he didn't know. After turning in his lap, she started to run her fingers through his long, silver hair. The feeling of her nails lightly touching his scalp made him shiver.

Kagome reached for his ears and started to rub them gently. "You know, the first thing I did when I saw you was touch your ears."

"Hmph. Same as your mother." Inuyasha said. _Why do I feel so relaxed around her right now? Damnit...she's grooming me like a fucking dog!_ He moaned when she gave one of his ears a tug. _And I really, really like it._ "Hey Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Why would someone like you want to be with me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome frowned. "Do you remember what I told you the first time we kissed?"

"You love me as a hanyou." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome felt his left leg suddenly jerk upward, but Inuyasha didn't notice. She rubbed his ear faster and his leg started to kick. "Oh hell." Inuyasha said as Kagome started to giggle. "Don't you dare say a word."

"I wouldn't!" Kagome said. "It's so cute!" She rubbed his ear faster and giggled more. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, his eyes closed tightly. When the kiss broke, he opened his eyes and saw tears in Kagome's eyes. When he reached for her hand, he felt something else – The Beads of Subjugation.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't make me put them back on." She whispered.

**Please Review! Pwitty Pwease?**

**Special Thanks to: **Daddy's Pixie, Lady Otori, xxDragonheart6xx, minipower, That'sMyFiasco, DubbleBubbleChicka69, wishywashy131, The Sacred Tree, Miako-sama, Killer of Kikyo, Shadow35094, supersillie06, and Sandpaper. You guys rock!


	5. Introducing the Beast, Part One

**Chapter 5 – Introducing the Beast, Part 1**

Kagome leaned back into his arms as he slept against the tree. _He's so cute when he sleeps. Really, he's cute all the time._ Her mind replayed the sweet moments before they'd fallen asleep over and over. _Maybe Sesshomaru was right, this dog stuff seems to work wonders on Inuyasha. It really adds to his cuteness, I guess._

He stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Kagome said. "I was thinking...we could use some alone time."

"We're alone now." Inuyasha said.

"But we're in a tree." Kagome said.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry my tree isn't good enough."

"Your tree is fine, it's just...ugh, you're hopeless." Kagome said. "But cute!" She pecked him on the cheek and smiled, but he just stared at her suspiciously.

"Fine, just tell me where it is that you want to be alone!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, saying we needed some 'alone time' is like saying I think we should start fooling around." She said.

"Fooling around?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nuzzled his neck and then nipped it. "Oh. That!" The thing is...that sounds good and all, but dog demons aren't really the same as dogs. For us, doing THAT is like getting married for humans."

Kagome wasn't really sure how to respond to him, so she nuzzled his chest and snuggled back into his embrace. "Did you and Kikyou...?"

"No." Inuyasha said. "She wanted to wait until after I became a human, and we had a human marriage ceremony." He felt Kagome's hand squeeze his a little tighter and realized she was apparently upset about something. "What's the matter?"

"Kikyou!" Kagome snorted. "Don't you get it? She wanted to change you."

Inuyasha sighed. "I am hanyou. Considering that I want to change myself, I can't really hold it against her. You don't believe she loves me, do you?"

"If she did, would she want you to give up your life and be miserable with her in hell?" Kagome asked. "That's not normal. I care about you, and I want you to be happy. That's what love is about. Being happy."

Inuyasha buried is head in the crook of her neck and sniffed. There was something instinctive about him, and Kagome was finally starting to understand all the little things he did. In their little pack, she was the alpha female, and he guarded her as such, getting easily agitated at the thought that someone else would think of her. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala were like the other adults of the pack, and they all cared for Shippou, the pack's orphan.

Inuyasha yawned. "I need to go find us some breakfast." He said.

"Huh. Oh right. I guess I'll get a bath." Kagome said, wanting an excuse to slip away from camp and summon the elder brother. She huffed as she walked down the path toward the sound of trickling water. _The only reason Inuyasha doesn't see a problem with what Kikyou wants is because he has no self-esteem. I suppose that's a human problem, and has nothing to do with his canine side. _She held up the whistle and blew, then sat down and waited.

"That was supposed to be used for emergencies. Your sitting under a tree sulking does not count." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome pointed at him. "Your plan is flawed!" She said. "You can make the youkai like me, but the human is still stuck on Kikyou."

"Impossible." Sesshomaru said. "I was trained well in military strategy. My plan cannot fail, for it was perfect. You must have done something wrong."

"It failed. All Inuyasha wants to do is fulfull his promise to stupid Kikyou. If she really loved him, she wouldn't want him to go to hell with her. That's something you do to people you don't like. Seriously, you use your...little hell-sucker-hole-thingy on your enemies right? But not Kikyou, no! She wants to send her so-called lover there!" Kagome said, chattering extremely fast.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru's head tilt sideways, like a confused puppy. "Did you just refer to the Meidou Zangetsuha as 'your little hell-sucker-hole-thingy?'" He sighed. "I have identified the flaw in my plan, it seems."

"Yeah, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"You are an idiot." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Your plan failing had nothing to do with me. It fell through because you don't know jack about humans! Inuyasha has no faith in himself!" She blew the whistle, making him cover his ears and growl. "...This is YOUR fault!"

"Mine?" Sesshomaru asked. "Pretend I care for a moment and explain why this Sesshomaru is to blame for your inability turn my brother into your mate."

"You are the one who always tells him he's no good because he's a half breed!" Kagome said.

The demon twitched slightly. "You are aware that you are possibly the only person I have met in all of my 1242 years that does not think hanyou are the filth of society."

"But you're his brother!" Kagome said.

"Unfortunately." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome made a growling noise. "Grrrr! You're so stupid!"

"Humans...growl?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly dumbfounded. "Or is it just you?" He turned away and was about to leave her, but he felt something behind him and reached down. Beads of Subjugation. Around his neck! "Wench!"

"SIT BOY!"

Sesshomaru slammed into the ground, growling."You stupid human whore—mmpphhm"

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome said. "Now, are you going to let Kikyou get the best of us? She's undead! We can't get our asses kicked at this game by a clay bitch, can we?"

Sesshomaru tapped his claws on the ground. "This Sesshomaru never fails."

"Does that mean you'll help?" Kagome asked.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. "Take Tessaiga from Inuyasha when I come visit you later."

"What?!" Kagome asked.

"The human in him may have forgiven Kikyou for that Goshinboku business, but I can assure you his inner demon will never forgive her." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome blinked. "THIS is your 'plan?' Turn him into an animal so he kills everyone?"

"Has he ever once been harsh to you or your pack in a transformed state?" Sesshomaru asked. "No? I did not think so. Even he knows better than to turn on a fertile virgin, especially the dominant female of the pack."

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. "He'll kill me!"

Sesshomaru sighed and leapt to his feet. "Good thing I can resurrect the fallen."

"I don't think this is what your father had in mind when he left Tenseiga to you." Kagome said.

"I don't pretend to understand my father. He went mad in his last years, which is why I have a brother at all. If you understand why he would leave this Sesshomaru such a bizarre instrument, feel free to explain." Sesshomaru replied. "Regardless, you can take my help or leave it. Know that I of all people would understand Inuyoukai behavior and I think this is the correct course of action."

Kagome huffed and continued walking down the path. "You can leave now. I'm going to go bathe."

"The last thing I wish to see is a nude human." Sesshomaru said.

"Sit! Hey, even compared to demons I'm not that bad!" Kagome yelled. "Could you be any ruder?"

"You have fat thighs." Sesshomaru said from his defeated position on the ground.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. "You are both such idiots!"

She huffed and stomped back to camp, no longer caring about getting a bath. _The nerve!_ Kagome thought. "SIT BOY!" She yelled, knowing Sesshomaru's hearing would pick up on it. _His ears make it a long-range punishment. _She snickered and took her time getting back to the others.

When Kagome got back to camp, she found everything in a state of chaos. Kikyou had apparently come to speak to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru showed up. The brothers were insulting and attacking each other, Kikyou was saying something about who had the right to send Inuyasha to hell, and Miroku had his hand on Sango's butt, taking advantage of the fact she was too distracted to notice.

"Kagome?" Shippou said, running up to her. "This is why I don't ever wanna grow up."

"Don't worry Shippou, not everyone grows up to be a stupid. Just all the people we know." Kagome said.

Tessaiga went sailing through the air and landed on the ground next to Kagome. "Kagome, throw Tessaiga back!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru shook his head and Kagome hesitated. "Time to die, Little Brother!" Sesshomaru flashed his claws at his little brother, whose eyes turned red.

Inuyasha started to growl at his brother, poised to leap at him and tear him to shreds with his bare claws, but something very odd happened at that point. Sesshomaru growled and barked at Inuyasha, who immediately lowered his hands. Inuyasha ran toward Sesshomaru, who had a slightly panicked expression. He barked twice and licked Sesshomaru on the side of the face. In response, Sesshomaru put his hand in the middle of Inuyasha's face and pushed him down, then pointed at Kikyou and Kagome.

Inuyasha charged toward Kikyou, who had never seen him in such a state before. "Sesshomaru! What have you done to Inuyasha?" She said, drawing her bow.

"You...killed...me!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru stepped back. "I was correct."

Kagome ran with Tessaiga toward him. "Sit boy!" Sesshomaru slammed down to the ground. "He's going to kill Kikyou!"

Inuyasha dodged a few arrows and turned at the sound of her voice. "Inuyasha, you don't know what you're doing. Don't kill Kikyou! You love her!" Inuyasha growled and barked in response and lunged at Kikyou, his hand at her throat. "Please! Don't do this!"

Inuyasha lowered his claw and whimpered at Kagome, as if he were begging. Kagome, both shocked and relieved, walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Please don't hurt Kikyou." Inuyasha looked at her hand and whined again. "No, killing is wrong...bad dog?"

"Mate...angry?" Inuyasha finally managed to say.

"Kikyou, I think you should leave." Kagome said, as Inuyasha stared at her. "I don't think he's very happy with you right now."

"What have you done to him?!" Kikyou yelled.

Sesshomaru held the Tessaiga in its sheath, and was considering taking it. "It is a demon. I thought the Great Clay Priestess would be able to sense such a thing. I suggest you run before he regains some semblance of common sense and remembers who it was that wished to turn him into a human."

Inuyasha stood there, incoherent and confused, but did nothing besides stare at Kagome. He looked down and whined. "Mate is angry." He leapt toward her and swooped her up, leaping away from the others.

Sesshomaru stood in the clearing with Inuyasha's companions. "Sesshomaru, what the hell is going on?" Sango asked. "Is there a reason you want Inuyasha and Kagome together?"

"This Sesshomaru does not lose." Sesshomaru barked. "Were you aware the monk was squeezing your buttocks during that entire battle?"

Sango turned on Miroku with Hiraikotsu. "Houshi! My sixth sense is..."

_**Wham!**_

"...tingling!" She said.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman, who screamed at the monk in his half-conscious state. _These people are all idiots. _He thought. "Taijiya, be gentle with your mate."

"He's not my mate!" Sango screamed.

"Spare me." Sesshomaru said. "Take him to bed and stop hitting him."

"Why thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" Miroku said, stumbling around.

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "Keep your hands to yourself, Houshi. She looks like she might cut them off one of these days." He shook his head. "I had no idea you lot were this incompetent. Naraku should be ashamed of himself for being deterred by you."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had come to a stop in a patch of grass next to a river. He put Kagome down and sat with his ears back. "Mate still angry?" He took one of her hands and nuzzled it apologetically.

_This is actually pretty much adorable._ Kagome thought. "No, I guess not. Are you going to hurt me?"

Instead of answering her question in his signature demonic incoherency, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap, then licked the side of her cheek. She felt the slightest nip on her ear as his razor sharp fangs touched her earlobe and jumped. "Inuyasha!" She turned and he had a playful smile on his lips.

Kagome stood up, trying to figure out what it was that he wanted. _Let's see...dogs like to play chase. And fetch. My neighbors dog likes to roll on dead birds but I'm hoping Inuyasha doesn't expect THAT from me cause...not gonna happen._ She ran off and he growled playfully, letting her get fairly far in front of him before chasing her and gently taking her down to the ground with him. Inuyasha was so gentle with her, even in this state, and rolled her around on the ground like a couple of dogs wrestling might.

Inuyasha let her pin him down, then flipped her over and buried his head in the crook of her neck. "Inuyasha?" She asked, confused. He sat up a little and touched the flesh gently. There was a strange sense of frustration in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha blinked and his eyes returned to an amber hue, a sign he had regained control of himself. "Ka-go-me?" He said, very slowly. He was stunned that she had acted so kindly to him in his demon form, and equally shocked he hadn't ripped her to pieces. "I don't understand. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

He felt Kagome reach up and grab the sides of his face, kissing him lightly on the forehead. Then, she licked the his left cheek. "It's not wrong for you to be happy, you know."

Inuyasha relaxed and they laid back down in the grass. "It's wrong to break my promise to Kikyou."

"But you want to?" Kagome asked.

"I have. For a very long time." Inuyasha said. "It doesn't matter. I can't break my promise to her. I won't. My life belongs to her."

Kagome looked down. "Do you believe in soulmates? I mean, you fell in love with a woman, then someone the same soul goes back 500 years in time and finds you? Our story would practically be a fairly tale if Kikyou wasn't in it. Girl falls down well, goes back in time to save her true love, and then they go on this big adventure with their friends. They get married and live happily ever after forever and ever."

Inuyasha didn't answer her. He just stood up and crossed his arms. "I need to go talk to Kikyou. Things don't go well for me when she thinks I'm trying to kill her. Let's go back to camp."

* * *

Kikyou sat in a tree with her ethereal Soul Collectors flying around her. "Inuyasha."

"Kikyou." Inuyasha said. "Sorry for earlier, my--"

She turned away from him and stared at the moon. "Is that how you truly feel about us, she and I? That look in your eyes was justified rage. Some part of you wants me dead. It's the same part that yields to my reincarnation so completely."

"My life is yours." Inuyasha said. "I made a vow to go to hell with you."

Kikyou laughed. "You are really too dramatic sometimes, Inuyasha. I don't want your life unless you wish to give it. Do you want to journey into the Netherworld with me or stay here with her and live?"

Inuyasha was quiet for awhile. "I want to stay here. With her."

"I release you from your oath." Kikyou said. "Do not turn what you and I had into more of a tragedy than it is."

* * *

**Please Review!**

Next Chapter will be citrus scented!

Author's Note: I don't think Kikyou is really that bad. I think she would have let him go if he had asked. Before she died in canon, she gave her bow to Kagome, which was sort of a metaphor of her passing her responsibilities on to her. And she didn't ask Inuyasha to die with her, either.

Special thanks to: Ivellios, ecowolf, kk, DubbleBubbleChicka69, Kaihaku No Iroke, ArizonaBay, amyln, That'sMyFiasco, Nikki09, supersillee06, Inu-koi's Life Mate, ShadowDragon, minipower, Daddy's Pixie, Lady Otori, Princess Ai-Rock Goddess, uniqu3s0u7, KawaiiNatsuki, and Shadow35094. Hot damn that's a lot of reviews! I love you guys!


	6. Citrus Scented

**Chapter 6 – Citrus Scented**

**Author's Note: The rating on this fic has changed to 'M', mostly due to this chapter.**

Sesshomaru stood in front of a demon-skeleton-turned-smithy and stared at Momo the cow, Toutousai's beloved pet. He wasn't sure why, but Momo was looking positively delicious. He licked his lips and took a couple of steps toward the cow, wondering if Toutousai would ever find out who ate her.

Tenseiga shook violently, as if to say, 'I'll tell on you!'

Sesshomaru glared at the sword. _One more reason to hate you, you useless tattle-tale-of-a-sword._

"Mooooooo!" Momo said.

_As long as you can't cut anything..._ Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga and slashed the cow, chuckling softly as the cow tried to run away. He did it again and it only seemed to amuse him more. Within minutes, he was chasing the frantic cow around stabbing and slicing her, but doing no damage. Feeling confident, he dove for the cow's belly, only to sustain a very hard kick in the face. "Mooooooooo!" Was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

He awoke hours later, only to find a note on Toutousai's house.

_Sesshomaru, I've moved._

Sesshomaru sighed and walked into the house, nudging Toutousai, "Toutousai, do you take this Sesshomaru for a fool?"

It was, in Sesshomaru's estimation, the best plan, ever. He had helped his little brother find a mate, an altruistic action he would -never- have done on his own. The fact he had done it for his own amusement was really no one's business. What he did know was that he had a senile, but brilliant swordsmith and an act of 'kindness' under his belt.

Toutousai sat up. "Of course not. What do you want? And if the answer is 'make me a sword,' my answer is 'I've moved!'"

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. "You memory is so poor, Toutousai. You have already agreed to make me a sword."

"I did?!" Toutousai asked, shocked.

"Yes, in exchange, I agreed to help my brother find a mate." Sesshomaru said.

Toutousai scratched his chin and rolled his gigantic eyes around, trying to force the memory to the surface. "Well, I can't say that I remember, but that does sound like something your father would have asked me to test you with." He admitted.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said. "I have fulfilled my part."

"They are mated already? Hm...it wasn't but a few weeks ago that they were fighting like cats and dogs." Toutousai said.

Sesshomaru could see what was coming and winced. "Err...no. They are not technically mated, but I aided in removing many obstacles out of the way."

"I remember now!" Toutousai said, remembering something that Sesshomaru was positive never actually occurred. "The terms of our deal were I'll make you a sword when it is official, and no sooner."

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Far away from Toutousai's Mountain and five hundred years in the future, Kagome was happily chatting with her friends at WacDonalds. "So...Kagome, how's it going with that jealous two-timing guy?"

Kagome held a fry up to her lips and smiled. "I have tamed the beast. He's permanently broken up from his ex, and I've learned how to keep him from getting jealous."

Eri clapped. "Bravo, Kagome, we knew you could do it!"

"So, does Inuyasha have any cute brothers?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome laughed. "You're going to jinx us and he's going to---KYAAA! Sit boy!"

To her utter horror, Sesshomaru's face was firmly planted on the floor of Wacdonalds. Luckily, this position hid his unusual ears from her friends. "Sesshomaru! What the?! Get out of here now, unless you want me to blow!" The whistle hung on her neck, threatening him.

"Blow?!" Eri asked. "Don't tell me you're two-timing Inuyasha with HIM!"

"No, not that kind of blow. A better kind." Kagome nervously said.

"We're on the same page here, Kagome." Ayumi said.

Kagome smiled. "I'm going to take Sesshomaru out and have a talk with him, if you don't mind."

With the whistle caught between her teeth and ready to wreak havoc on his ears, Kagome yanked him up and turned him around fast, dragging him out of the restaurant. "Oh, and if you were wondering...he only has one arm because his baby brother Inuyasha cut it right off!" She said, dealing a harsh blow to Sesshomaru's pride.

"Cut off his arm?!" The three girls asked in unison.

In the alley behind the restaurant, Kagome had one of Sesshomaru's ears in her grasp. "You...IDIOT! Why did you follow me?!" She blew the whistle. One, twice, three times, sending Sesshomaru to his knees. "This is where I come to get away from people like you!"

"And here this Sesshomaru thought you would be thankful I aided you in capturing Inuyasha's heart." Sesshomaru huffed. "Besides, it was you that bound us together with these cursed beads." He said, pulling on the Beads of Subjugation. "Which allowed me to follow you through the well."

Kagome tapped her foot on the ground. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"First, I would like to know why there are no demons in your time." Sesshomaru said.

She thought for a moment, and since she didn't know the correct answer, she made one up. "They're all DEAD. According to history books, it's your fault."

"I appreciate your sarcasm." Sesshomaru said. "But this Sesshomaru has a debt to collect."

She sighed. "I knew you weren't helping me out of the goodness of your heart. What do you want?"

"I want..." Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment. "...For you to consummate your relationship with Inuyasha."

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Any particular reason? I mean, I'm trying really hard not to think you're a sick bastard, but I'm not seeing how this is your business."

"Toutousai will make me a sword if you two make it official." Sesshomaru said.

"You want me to give up my most precious possession, my virginity, so you can get a sword?!" Kagome asked.

"If that is how you wish to think of it." Sesshomaru said. "Besides, it is past time for such a thing to occur."

"Hey, what would you know anyway...you're always alone." Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru has a mate and has for several centuries." Sesshomaru said, pulling down the cloth near his neck to reveal a bite scar. "Just because I am not foolish enough to drag her into battle with me does not mean we are on poor terms."

"Huh. Interesting." Kagome said. "Have any kids?"

"No." Sesshomaru said. "Back to the issue...your relationship will stagnate if you do not act on it anyway."

"Oh be quiet!" Kagome said. "Anything you say is going to sound like an excuse to get me into bed with your brother, which, I might add, is an extremely disturbing thought!"

"If you did not want a relationship with a strong emphasis on physical behavior and intimacy, you should not have pursued a half-dog demon, Miko." Sesshomaru said. "We do not express our feelings in poetry."

Kagome blushed. "I know that."

"The next logical step in your relationship is consummation." Sesshomaru said.

Tired of arguing, she simply nodded. "Fine. You can leave now."

Sesshomaru shrugged at the ease of convincing her and leapt high into the air. At the apex of his jump, his delicate ears picked up on a certain three-letter word and the beads glowed in warning just a second before hurling him toward the ground.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" She hissed. "Now go home, jerk!"

He could wait. Not patiently, but he was immortal, after all.

* * *

**Eight Weeks Later...**

Kagome relaxed in Inuyasha's arms and turned her head to kiss him. All alone in the depths of the forest, she had decided it was time to take the so-called 'next step.' Inuyasha kissed down her jawline and she turned her head, exposing her neck to him. He licked and kissed the area where a mating mark would go, and buried his nose in her skin, sniffing it. He saw her lips turn into a smile. "You're such a dog."

Inuyasha grunted and licked her ear, then tugged on the lob gently with his teeth. She shivered and moaned. "Got a problem with it?"

"Never did. Never will." Kagome said, turning to face him completely. She kissed his neck, then licked from his Adam's Apple to his lips. She slipped her tongue between his lips and he growled, wrapping his arms around her.

It was emancipating for Inuyasha, not having to choose whether to behave like a dog or a human. On every night except the new moon, he was just stuck in between the two. But Kagome didn't seem to mind. He could kiss her if her wanted. He could lick her cheek if he wanted to. He could whine or growl or whisper in her ear. Which he did, his actions a strange jumble of heartfelt emotion.

The unexpected defeat of Naraku by Sesshomaru had set a great deal of things into motion. Now, two weeks after his death, everyone was starting to take those steps they had planned for so long while hunting him.

Kagome stared into his eyes, which were ablaze with emotion and lust. "Stay with me. Forever." He whispered.

"_It is the female's job to indicate she has accepted a mate."_

She moved onto his lap, and rubbed against his already hardening cock. Words were cheap, especially with Inuyasha. The only way she would ever it the fact that she loved him through his thick skull would be to show him physically. Inuyasha felt her legs hook around his as she pushed their intimate areas together through their clothes, earning her a growl.

Inuyasha had his answer.

Kagome shivered as his claws ripped her clothing to bits, leaving her in nothing but a pair of panties. He gently pushed her down onto the ground and began an oral exam of her body. Inuyasha's tongue made a long trail from her left ankle, up her calf and inner thigh, finally arriving at her panties, which he buried his nose in, sniffing. His claws slipped under the fabric and he pulled the panties down.

"You know...dogs have very very long..." Inuyasha started, pushing her legs apart. "...tongues."

Her eyes widened as she felt the slippery tongue lap over her lips before pushing through, exploring her pussy with his tongue. He located a spot that made her squirm and moan, then made it the object of his torture. He soon had Kagome writhing beneath him. His hands rubbed over her silky smooth legs, then slipped under her ass to pull her closer to his mouth.

Kagome's hands stayed in his hair and she tightened her fists in it as she felt the long tongue slip inside of her. It moved around inside of her like a snake, memorizing every feature of her delicate pussy. She pushed him away, and got on her hands and knees, a gesture she was ready for him to enter her.

Inuyasha growled and quickly stripped, then lapped at her pussy a few times with his tongue before pressing his cock against her opening. She felt the hard length of it slide into her, causing a little pinching sensation. Inuyasha waited for a moment, then slowly started to thrust into her. "Faster..." Kagome urged, rocking back into him. She felt him move in long, steady strokes, although he was being considerably more gentle than was necessary or desirable. Thrusting back as she rocked on her legs, she set a faster rhythm. Soon, their lovemaking was fast and hard, an orchestra of lusty movement and moans.

A few minutes later, an explosive howl echoed through the trees of the forest and he fell into her trembling arms. "My dog...is amazing at sex." Kagome said in between breaths.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Introducing the Beast, Part 2**

Special thanks to: The Sacred Tree, Caitiona695, amberwolves, Wanderer of Darkness, ArizonaBay, sango mumbo bum, kitsunegirl48, minipower, Inu-koi's Life Mate, Demon of Angels, Shadow35094, XXDragonheart6XX, and Shadowdragon! Thank you all for reviewing!


	7. Introducing the Beast, Part Two

Chapter 7 – Introducing the Beast, Part 2

"**GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Toutousai rubbed his ears. "Stop yer yapping, you ungrateful pup." He examined the fang he had extracted from the Taiyoukai and shook his head. "Aww….looks like I need another fang. Your fangs isn't as big as Inuyasha's." Toutousai didn't _really_ need another one of Sesshomaru's fangs, but he wanted to exact a little revenge for all those times Sesshomaru tried to kill him. "Open up!"

"Surely not." Sesshomaru snorted.

"Nope." Toutousai said. "Not even close. He beats you in length, as well as girth."

"No matter. It is not the size of the fang that counts, but how it is used." Sesshomaru shot back.

Toutousai shrugged. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Sesshomaru."

If had his left arm, Sesshomaru would have crossed his arms, completing his pouty, sulky look. "You honestly believe someone inexperienced and clumsy as Inuyasha can use his fang the way this Sesshomaru can?" He ran his tongue over his remaining fang. "He understands nothing of skill, angle, and penetration."

Toutousai nodded. "But makes up for it with enough girth to make anybody scream. "

Myouga sighed and crawled into the smelly hair of the sword smith's armpit. At this point, he would have done _anything_ to clear his mind of the innuendo that was conquering his will as the conversation carried on. He stuffed the hair in his ears. He thought of his ugly old mother. Finally the stench chased the thoughts from his mind and he realized he was nestled into the armpit of a nasty old youkai.

"Yes, but I know exactly how to enter in a way that hits all the correct nerves." Sesshomaru said.

Toutousai sighed impatiently and clicked his fang-extracting clamps in the air. "And he could hit all those spots accidentally with his size. Most demons agree deep, thick penetration is far superior to short, narrow piercing." He clicked the clamps in the air. "Now open your damn mouth, baka!"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth and Toutousai gripped the fang. _This is for sucking up part of my house with your Meidou Zangetsuha!_ He thought as he yanked the fang out of his mouth.

"**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Toutousai examined the fang, then put it down beside the first. "Come back in four weeks." _Was it just me or was there something weird about that?_ He thought.

The demon lord sulked his way back to Edo. He had to confirm Toutousai's news. Could his half-brothers fang possibly be larger than his? What disgrace it would be! There was only one other person who knew the interior of Inuyasha's mouth as well as Toutousai, although he did not want to allow his thoughts to linger on her reasons for doing so.

Sesshomaru sought out Kagome, who he located in a field, gathering herbs. She didn't sense his aura, and seemed strangely preoccupied. Two strange white cords lead from her ears to a small white object that was tucked sloppily into the waistband of her indecently short skirt. And her hips…she was doing something very scandalous and he was unsure of what it was exactly or why she was doing it.

"A little less conversation, a little more action!" Kagome sang out. "All this aggravation ain't satisfactionin' me!"

_What in Kami's name is this wench doing?!_ Sesshomaru thought as Kagome closed her eyes, put her hands on her hips, and shook them.

"A little less bark and a little more bite!" She sang.

_Is she mocking me?!_ Sesshomaru thought, ignoring her other words, as they suddenly seemed to be drivel. _"A little less bark and a little more bite?" Is my fang shortcomings so obvious that she should mock me even in her state of…_ Sesshomaru stared at her and tried to find a way to describe what she was doing. _…in her state of whatever the hell she is. _

Kagome didn't turn around, but kept singing and swinging her hips around, randomly stopping to pick herbs as she went along. Sesshomaru sent a youki whip in front of her, hoping to catch her attention, but his plan failed, and she simply continued. He did it again, and again she failed to notice.

"Kagome."

No response came, so he drew Tenseiga and drug it across her body, as if cutting her in half. Still, she failed to respond. He did it again, this time horizontally. He opened the roaring meidou with the sword, and Kagome leaned forward as if it was nothing more than the breeze.

Finally, at the end of his patience, Sesshomaru grabbed her from behind.

Kagome froze in place, then fell down. Sesshomaru yanked the cords from her ears. "Kagome."

"Whew!" Kagome said. "When you grabbed, me I thought I was in real trouble. Good thing it was you and not some powerful demon, huh? I mean, not that you're not powerful, you just don't want to kill me anymore, right?"

He covered his nose. "Kami…would you mind bathing after copulation?"

Kagome blinked slowly, then blushed. "Well…we aren't really…done copulating for the day. You know? We're really just taking a little break."

Sesshomaru felt his stomach turn. "That is disgusting."

Kagome smiled. "Hey, you're missing teeth! Did Toutousai start on your sword?"

"Do not call them teeth. They are fangs!" Sesshomaru corrected.

She shrugged. "It's not like they're all that different from regular teeth. I mean, they're sharp and all, but I don't see the big deal." Kagome sat back on her ankles and smiled at him. "So, Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to confirm something only you would know the answer to." Sesshomaru said. "Questions about Inuyasha's _size._" He said, emphasizing the last word.

Kagome suddenly felt all the blood from her face drain, retreating to the safer confines of her chest. "I-I wouldn't really know about that."

"Surely you do." Sesshomaru said.

"No…really I don't. I mean…" Kagome was blushing furiously. Why was Sesshomaru doing this to her?! "I know about his size, but not yours."

"Let me show—" Sesshomaru started.

"NO!" Kagome shrieked. "I don't wanna see that! Eww! Just…show me with your hand, okay?"

Sesshomaru was a little confused, but held up his forefinger and thumb, exaggerating the length of his fang just slightly, to about an inch or so. Kagome bit down on her lip. "What?" He asked.

One thought crossed her mind at that point.

_**Is there a polite way to tell a Taiyoukai he has a teenie weenie?**_

Kagome decided there was not. "Is his larger?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, yeah." Kagome said.

"How much larger?" Sesshomaru asked, dejectedly.

"A lot." Kagome said. "But, that's not something to be insecure about. I mean, does it matter?"

Sesshomaru slumped down and crossed his legs as he sat. "You derogate my very pride and then tell me it is insignificant? That my hanyou, worthless, urine-for-brains brother has bested my in one of the most important areas of Inuyoukai masculinity?!"

Kagome felt humiliated, frightened, and mentally scarred. _Is Sesshomaru honestly comparing his penis to Inuyasha's? And is he really that small?_ "Sesshomaru, do you know what an ostrich is?"

"No." Sesshomaru said, seeming visibly upset from his day. It was the day his sword was supposed to be started, and he should have been happy. After years of chasing Tessaiga, only to see it given to his brother, he was finally getting his own sword. But even that experience had to be tainted by Inuyasha's existence.

Kagome started to dig a hole with her hands. "Well, ostriches are huge birds that live in Africa…which is a continent really far from here. They dig holes in the ground, then stick their heads in them when threatened." She clawed into the earth. "That is what you make me wish I could do….so can we talk about something else other than your…stuff?"

Sesshomaru ignored her. "Surely, something like size should be irrelevant. Yes, I can do, with much more skill and experience than my baka brother. I have centuries of experience in the art of penetration. This Sesshomaru knows where every nerve and blood vessel is, and knows how to deliver pressure there. How can a whelp such as Inuyasha compete?"

"I-I wouldn't know." Kagome said. "I've only been with Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru sighed and brushed his tongue over the fleshy sockets of his mouth where his fangs had been. "At least the source of my shame has been removed."

"You aren't serious!" Kagome shrieked., believing Sesshomaru had castrated himself over Inuyasha being the 'bigger' man. "You…'are without'…because Inuyasha has bigger? What the fuck is wrong with your family?! You know what? You all need some damn counseling, that's what!"

Sesshomaru tilted his head in confusion. "I am without, because I needed to give of myself for the strength of my sword."

"Your sword…will be made…from _that_?!" Kagome asked. "When you're around me, just leave it in the sheath—" She coughed on her own words and covered her face.

"Without a part of me, it would be unable to transform and become larger and harder." Sesshomaru explained. "I thought you were aware my father did the same thing for Tessaiga."

Kagome vowed then and there to never touch any sword belonging to Inuyasha or his family members. "No…I didn't know that."

"But the fact remains. Inuyasha's fang size is larger than mine, apparently." Sesshomaru solemnly stated.

"_FANG_ size?" Kagome asked. "All this time, you've been talking about your fangs?!"

Sesshomaru looked up at her. "What did you think we were—oh Kami…" The very tip of his nose turned pink, and then a once-in-a-century blush started to crawl over his face. "What in seven hells?! Why would I come and ask you about the size of my…property?!"

"I don't know. You're the weird one here. Not me!" Kagome said.

They were interrupted by Inuyasha, who leapt through the trees and landed in a crouch, leaning on his fists. "Mate is late." A purple strike adorned each cheek, and his eyes were blood red.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother for a moment. He had no clue what was going on between the wickedly perverse miko and his brother, but whatever it was, he had no interest in getting involved.

"Sorry, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Sesshomaru and I were just talking about the length of his fang."

Inuyasha flashed his fangs at Sesshomaru, who let out a sad sigh. He had his answer. His baby brother did, in fact, have shockingly large, shiny fangs. He shrugged and started to walk away. "Give her a bath when you're done."

"Mate smells good. Mate smells like me." Inuyasha said.

"That is not pleasant for anyone else." Sesshomaru barked, knowing having any type of rational discussion with his full youkai form was like conversing with a sack of very dull, heavy rocks. He wasn't sure what happened when Inuyasha transformed, but some connector in his brain had 'youkai' and 'become stupid' crossed.

He leaned over and traced a line in the ground with one of his claws. "By the way, Kagome. The measurement of…my 'other' property." Kagome's eyes bugged out in shock and she literally choked as he walked away.

Kagome cringed. "You know, I think it's time we had a couples bath, hm?"

* * *

**Smut Warning: (A/N: I have become a pervert)**

Inuyasha sat at the edge of the hot spring and pouted. "No."

Kagome looked up into his red eyes and taunted him. "C'mon, Yasha, I'll make you feel good if you get in with me." She cooed.

His ears went flat on his head and he leapt into the water, splashing water everywhere. Kagome giggled and moved over to him. "I meant for you to get undressed first, silly." She easily slipped her hands under the water and helped the demon emancipate himself from the fire rat clothing. Yes, there was a purpose for all this. Kagome and Inuyasha had decided that when he marked her, he would do it as a full youkai to discourage any demons that might want to punish her for bearing the mark of a hanyou.

When she finally had Inuyasha naked, she shivered at how easily their bodies slid against each other in the hot water, and Kagome already knew he was very aroused by the situation. Kagome reached up with her hands and held his face for a moment, then licked his lips. Her slender fingers ran through his hair, affectionately grooming her mate, paying close attention to the contact she made with his scalp and his delicate ears. She rolled her head over and exposed her neck in submission, although Inuyasha simply began sucking on the area he would soon have to puncture.

Inuyasha scooped Kagome up in his arms and leapt out of the water, laying her on a smooth dark stone on the edge of the hot spring. "Come." He said, gesturing for her to come closer to him. Since they were already side-by-side, she straddled his chest. Inuyasha grinned evilly and slid down farther and he pushed his head in between her legs. Kagome leaned forward and turned, facing his cock, which he held in one hand. As she sat on her face, she leaned over and touched the hand he held to his throbbing cock, which was dripping with precum.

Inuyasha sucked on the lips that were against his own, drawing the blood into them. He felt his mate tremble as he did this and used his tongue to trace the line in between her pussy lips. He suddenly let out an erotic growl as he felt the tip of her hot tongue slide over the head of his cock. He repaid his lover by snaking his unbelievably long tongue inside of her and swirling it around her tight walls, making her moan against his cock. She used her free hand to do something she'd read about in a magazine, taking his balls into her hand, then stroking them. It had the desired effect, and Inuyasha nearly whimpered in need as she continued her ministrations. She gave them a light squeeze and simultaneously fully engulfed him in her throat.

He growled against her. He would not be outdone by his mate. The tongue inside of her withdrew and went back to her clit and she suddenly found two fingers sliding into her. Inuyasha mercilessly forced them to find that special place that would reduce his lover to nothing. Kagome instinctively pushed herself down harder on him, screaming against the cock that filled her throat. He repeated the action, surprised by the power her hips had as she jarred against him passionately. "Ready, Mate?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha pushed her up, then quietly sat beside her for a moment. His animalistic arousal seemed to melt into something tender and protective and he pulled her into his embrace. He nuzzled her gently, then licked and kissed up and down her throat. He laid her down on her back, then positioned himself on between her legs. He took one of them, then the other, and put them on his shoulders, then balanced himself on his elbows.

Again, she submissively bared her neck and pussy to him, showing she was his for the taking, his for marking, his for anything he wanted. Inuyasha purred in approval and nuzzled her again as he pushed himself into her tight, ready sex. The tenderness his demon side was showing her astounded Kagome, and he stroked her core with long, strong strokes. He whimpered in her ear, licked her throat, then sank his teeth in.

Kagome screamed in pain. It _hurt_, and it was bleeding like hell. Inuyasha licked at the wound apologetically and started to distract her by moving in between her legs, where their bodies met in a fiery, slippery embrace. She started to feel lightheaded, and she wasn't sure if it was from the blood or the sex. It didn't matter; she closed her eyes and bucked into his thrusts, clawing into his back and moaning.

"Harder…" She moaned, feeling the heat in her become nearly unbearable.

Inuyasha's thrusts increased in power, and he slammed into her hard and fast, testing how far he could go without hurting the miko he loved so much. He gave it to her hard, rocking her tiny body with his relentless fucking, and she loved it screaming, arching into him, begging for more. He knew he was getting closer to crashing into oblivion, and was determined to take his mate with him.

When her breathless pants came, he roared and laid into her, harshly fucking her as her body shook from the orgasm. Inuyasha held her hands and followed her, pumping his seed into her as their motions slowed to a stop and he fell on top of her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha rasped in her ear. She looked up to two amber eyes and smiled. "Does it hurt too much?"

"N-No." Kagome said, snuggling into the hanyou.

She rested in his arms for a couple of hours, mostly in silence. Some moments were just too precious to ruin with words, and others were too fragile to ruin with actions.

Inuyasha was so many things to Kagome. Friend, lover, mate, protector, and provider. He was the one who brought her bliss and the one she would be with forever. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"Love you, Mate." Inuyasha replied, affectionately reminding her of the lifelong commitment they had made to each other and themselves. She loved everything he was, human, hanyou, youkai…and the fact he was all of these things at once didn't seem to bother her. Kagome had become his mate, and brought the turmoil in his mind to a halt. Everything he was loved her with everything he had in him. They had one last step to take, and Kagome didn't know it. He recovered the wet box from his hakama and opened it, staring at the glistening diamond inside.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Special thanks to: **HiroDragcat, The Daimyo, Kurinju-sama, kitsunegirl48, icemamodo-Aisu-Linell, Daddy's Pixie, dark hanyou kagome, Hp 3, theCurseD, ArizonaBay, supersillee06, Shadow35094, ShadowDragon, and Inu-koi's Life Mate! 


End file.
